rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronin's Drag Race (Season 3)
Ronin's Drag Race (Season 3) is a fan made series created by MisterRoninSushi. 13 queens will compete for the title of "Ronin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $100,000. The season was announced on November 13th, 2018, and it premiered on November 25th, 2018. On December 26th, 2018, Brittany Gucci Coochie was crowned the winner. Gracie Gold and Jordan Lilac were the runners-up. Hana Cherry won Miss Congeniality. Hana Cherry, Jordan Lilac and Lora Zy returned to compete on Ronin's Drag Race All Stars (Season 1). Jordan Lilac placed 5th, Hana Cherry placed 8th, and Lora Zy placed 9th. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Ronin's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"The Queen Who Mopped Xmas" * '''Surprise 13th Contestant: Sherrie Labelle * Guest Judge: Kesha * Mini Challenge: Photoshoot with Leaf * Mini Challenge Winner: Hana Cherry * Mini Challenge Prize: An extra $25 to spend at the thrift store. * Main Challenge: Make a christmas-themed outfit from scratch out of random thrift store items. * Runway Theme: Christmas Queen Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Main Challenge Prize: $3,000 from selfieonastick.com * Bottom Two: Betty Bumblebee and Sherrie Labelle * Lip-Sync Song: "Die Young" by Kesha * Eliminated: Betty Bumblebee * Farewell Message: "This queen just got stung... hard! Loved it while it lasted <3 ...bzzzzz... -Betty Bumblebee" Entrance Order 'Episode 2: ''"Cheerleading Queens" * '''Guest Judge: Jeffree Star * Mini Challenge: In pairs, make matching cheerleading outfits using swimsuits and duct tape. * Mini Challenge Winners: Brittany Gucci Coochie and Sherrie Labelle * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captain for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: In two teams, come up with elaborate cheerleading routines to perform on the runway. * Runway Theme: School Stereotype * Main Challenge Winner: Sherrie Labelle * Main Challenge Prize: Costume wig wardrobe from Rock Star Wigs. * Bottom Two: Astra D'Amour and Cindy McKinley * Lip-Sync Song: "Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd * Eliminated: Astra D'Amour * Farewell Message: "Keep dreaming and play fair <3 -Astra D'Amour" 'Episode 3: ''"Jazzercise!" * '''Guest Judge: Olivia Newton-John * Mini Challenge: In heels, compete in a wheelbarrow race with another contestant. * Mini Challenge Winners: Jordan Lilac and Lora Zy * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captain for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: In two teams, create home videos featuring original jazzercise choreography. * Runway Theme: Flashback to the 80s * Main Challenge Winner: Gracie Gold * Main Challenge Prize: $2000 gift card to Fabric Planet. * Bottom Two: Nadiyah Hadid and Sabrina O'Day * Lip-Sync Song: "How To Be A Heartbreaker" by Marina and the Diamonds * Eliminated: Nadiyah Hadid * Farewell Message: "Thank you for this experience. Love to all of you <3 (even though you're all uglier than me!) -Nadiyah" 'Episode 4: ''"Come Play With Us, Henny" * '''Guest Judge: Shelley Duvall * Mini Challenge: Paint a unique mask using UV face paint. * Mini Challenge Winner: Sabrina O'Day * Mini Challenge Prize: Partner up the queens for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: In partners, star in horror film drag queen spoofs as scary twins. * Runway Theme: Red for Filth * Main Challenge Winners: Hana Cherry and Jordan Lilac * Main Challenge Prize: $1,000 and a one-year supply of burgers from Hamburger Mary's. * Bottom Two: Lora Zy and Patricia Wanda Brown * Lip-Sync Song: "Look What You Made Me Do" by Taylor Swift * Eliminated: Patricia Wanda Brown * Farewell Message: "As the famous Frida Kahlo once said... ¡Adios! -PWB" 'Episode 5: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Guest Judge: Nicki Minaj * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 Gift Card from L.A. Eyeworks * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Night of a Thousand Nickis * Main Challenge Winner: Gracie Gold * Main Challenge Prize: Six-night stay at the Grove Hotel and Ice Palace on Fire Island * Bottom Two: Jordan Lilac and Lora Zy * Lip-Sync Song: "Starships" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Lora Zy * Farewell Message: "Welp, that's that! Jordan you can CHOKE! (JK) I love all of my sisters... ;) <3 Byeee! -Lora" 'Episode 6: ''"Drag Christmas Live" * '''Guest Judge: Mariah Carey * Mini Challenge: Cut out a paper snowflake and decorate it. * Mini Challenge Winner: James Luna * Mini Challenge Prize: Extra time in the recording studio. * Main Challenge: Perform in a live christmas jukebox musical in front of a live audience. * Runway Theme: Happy Hoe-lidays * Main Challenge Winner: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Main Challenge Prize: 7 Night Stay for Two at the Sand Castle on the Beach Hotel in St. Croix, U.S. Virgin Islands. * Bottom Two: Cindy McKinley and Gracie Gold * Lip-Sync Song: "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey * Eliminated: Cindy McKinley * Farewell Message: "Stay true to yourself <3 -Cindy" 'Episode 7: ''"Fairytale Princes to Princesses" * '''Guest Judge: Kim Petras * Mini Challenge: Reach into a box and correctly identify objects without being able to see them. * Mini Challenge Winner: Hana Cherry and Jordan Lilac (tie) * Mini Challenge Prize: Pair the queens with their makeover partners. * Main Challenge: Makeover charming gentlemen into lovely princesses. * Runway Theme: Royal Fairytale Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: James Luna * Main Challenge Prize: $2000 Gift Card from Jane Doe Latex * Bottom Two: Hana Cherry and Jordan Lilac * Lip-Sync Song: "Heart to Break" by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Hana Cherry * Farewell Message: "Never forget to have fun with drag!! Love you Jordan <3 Bye bye! -Hana Cherry" 'Episode 8: ''"Let's Get This Roast-A-Cookin'" * '''Guest Judge: Hayley Kiyoko * Mini Challenge: Sell perfume in a 30-second screen test. * Mini Challenge Winner: Gracie Gold * Mini Challenge Prize: Partner up the queens for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: In teams of two, perform a live set where you roast each other. * Runway Theme: Fire & Ice * Main Challenge Winners: Brittany Gucci Coochie and Jordan Lilac * Main Challenge Prize: Couture Gown from SNL Designs designed by Sasha Lauren valid at $2000 * Bottom Two: James Luna and Sabrina O'Day * Lip-Sync Song: "What I Need (feat. Kehlani)" by Hayley Kiyoko * Eliminated: James Luna * Farewell Message: "Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars! xD -James" 'Episode 9: ''"Jingle Ball" * '''Guest Judge: Vanessa Williams * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini Challenge Winner: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Mini Challenge Prize: Choreograph the Christmas musical performance. * Main Challenge: Werk the runway in three different holiday-themed looks, with the final look being made from scratch out of gift-wrap. * Runway Theme: Jingle Ball (Best Holiday Barbie, Special Snowflake Realness, Glamorous Gift-Wrap Eleganza Extravaganza) * Main Challenge Winner: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,000 gift card from D-Bleu-Dazzled and a wig wardrobe from RockStar Wigs * Bottom Two: Sabrina O'Day and Sherrie Labelle * Lip-Sync Song: "She Wolf (feat. Sia)" by David Guetta * Eliminated: Sabrina O'Day * Farewell Message: "This experience has taught me so much. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart! Congrats on making top 4! <3 <3 Love Sabrina" 'Episode 10: ''"Champion" * '''Guest Judge: RuPaul * Top 4 Challenge: Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, "Champion" * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * Lip-Sync Song: "Champion" by RuPaul * Top 3: Brittany Gucci Coochie, Gracie Gold, Jordan Lilac * Eliminated: Sherrie Labelle * Farewell Message: "Well at least I didn't go home first! Love u guys <3 Go Gracie! -Sherrie Labelle" 'Episode 11: ''"Grand Finale" * '''Winner of Ronin's Drag Race: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Runners-Up: Gracie Gold and Jordan Lilac * Miss Congeniality: Hana Cherry Category:Seasons